earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Steve Dayton 1
Characters * Steve Dayton * Kay Challis Location * Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * April 11th 1999, 0725 Local Time VOX Archive * Steve Dayton: door opens, footsteps Good morning, Kay. * Kay Challis: It's not morning... * Steve Dayton: Is it not? tap, tap Someone fooled with my watch then. click, click, window blinds shifting, chuckle And also with my sunrise... I'll have to get to the bottom of this. Someone this dastardly must be stopped. * Kay Challis: In Paris, it's afternoon. In Tokyo it is evening. In Hawaii, most people are still asleep. Time is relative. * Steve Dayton: chuckle Good point, Kay. * Kay Challis: Please don't call me that. * Steve Dayton: Okay... What shall I call you today? * Kay Challis: My name is not Kay. * Steve Dayton: Yes, okay. I accept that. What shall I call you then? * Kay Challis: Not Kay... * Steve Dayton: chuckle Well I have to call you something and I don't feel like using your patient number, so... * Kay Challis: sigh Liza. * Steve Dayton: Very well... chair sliding on wooden floor, clatter, papers shuffling Okay, Liza. Tell me about yourself. * Kay Challis: What would you like to know? * Steve Dayton: I don't know... This is the first time I am meeting you, Liza. What should I know about you? * Kay Challis: I am smarter than you think. * Steve Dayton: keys clacking, computer booting up I have no doubts about that. * Kay Challis: scoff I am smarter than the others... * Steve Dayton: The others? * Kay Challis: The others inside this mind. * Steve Dayton: Wait... You know about the others? Huh... How many are there? Do you know that? * Kay Challis: Too many... More than I have met. More than I care to meet. * Steve Dayton: Meet? You have interacted with them? In the subconscious? * Kay Challis: We call it the Underground. Kay created it based on the network of train tunnels she saw on television growing up across the pond. * Steve Dayton: Yes... Subways is what we call them here, though not many of them are left... sighs How is Underground organized? Could you draw me a map? * Kay Challis: I could, but is that really what you want to see during this brief time I have in control? * Steve Dayton: Is there something else you think I need to see? * Kay Challis: You are quite certain in your convictions, Dr. Dayton... but you could be more dedicated and focused... if you had proof. * Steve Dayton: Proof? Proof of what exactly? * Kay Challis: Metahumans. crackle, lights flickering, clatter, clatter, rumble, rumble, whoosh, papers scattering, thwack, clack, clatter, gasp, silence: 1.2 seconds * Steve Dayton: You... All of that and you just threw my pen across the room... drawer opens, drawer closes, clatter Do it again... Trivia and Notes * Debut of Steve Dayton. * First meeting with Liza Radley. Links and References * Oracle Files: Steve Dayton (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Steve Dayton/Appearances Category:Kay Challis/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Doom Patrol/Appearances